pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ Heroes: Quantum Quandary
ATTENTION: This is YoKaiShoubiao's page. Please do not edit unless it's a grammatical/spelling thing. If you delete this, then please send me a message telling why. Quantum Quandary is a fan-made Set 5 for Plants VS Zombies: Heroes. Backstory Professor Brainstorm is working hard on a brand new invention: a device that can turn Plants into Zombies! However, Captain Combustible has caught wind of this, and rushes in to prevent the device from ever being completed. In the ensuing battle, the device explodes and opens a portal to another dimension! From this portal, bizarre new Plants and Zombies appear! New Abilities Coin-Flip When a Coin-Flip ability is activated, there is a graphic of a coin with a leaf on one side and a skull on the other flipping over. For plants, the ability only activates if it lands leaf-side up. For zombies, the ability only activates if it lands skull-side up. Poison A Zombie that has been poisoned will take one damage at the end of every turn for the rest of the game. It is symbolized by the Zombie's heart turning a sickly shade of green. Producer While this is in play, the plant hero recieves +1 Sun at the beginning of every turn. Panic When a plant is played here, this Zombie moves to a Random Lane. Changes to Old Cards Creator's Note: If you think any of these are a bad idea, leave a comment explaining your reasoning down below. Also, if you have an idea for another card re-balance, then leave a comment explaining that. '' * Wing-Nut is less Healthy and now has 6 Health instead of 7. * Dark Matter Dragonfruit's ability has been slightly nerfed, as it now causes the cost of Tricks to increase by 5 Brains, Not 6. * Mondo Bronto now says, "'Dino-Roar:' This gets +1+1. Plants here recieve -3-3." (used to destroy plants in its lane) ** This is to make it more interactive with play and slightly more fair towards plants facing it. * Corn Dog is now 2-3 (used to be 3-2). ** This is to bring it more in line with its Guardian Tribe. * Quasar Wizard is now 3-2 (used to be 2-2). * Transfiguration is now 2-5 and says, "When another plant is hurt, transform it into a random plant." (Used to be 3-7 and say, "When ''a plant is hurt, transform it into a random plant.") ** This is to prevent Transfiguration from transforming itself. * Parasol Zombie is now Untrickable. * Briar Rose now says, "When a zombie hurts another flower, destroy that zombie." (Used to say, "When a zombie hurts a'' flower, destroy that zombie.") ** This is to require more strategy around Briar Rose's use and prevent it from just being a way to destroy a Zombie. That's Eyespore's job. Terminology Changes (The cards still have the same effect, they just have their abilities' text changed.) New Plants ''Creator's Note: If you have an idea for any cards, then leave a comment about them, and I'll add them if I like them. New Zombies Creator's Note: If you have an idea for any cards, then leave a comment about them, and I'll add them if I like them. Comics Shop The Comics Shop is a brand new feature allowing players to share replays of battles. It is accessed by a tab on the main menu replacing the Friends Tab (The tab in the upper-left corner still works). Sharing After a Battle, players can press the "Upload to Comics Shop" button (Same Page as Current Quests). The player can then give the replay a name and a caption. They can also choose a cover for it, or just have it be a random one. The covers are parodies of classic comic books using PvZ Heroes characters. Viewing There is a search bar to search by name, heroes, player, or cards in the deck. After choosing a replay, they can click the play button to watch it. Replays will skip idle time by players, and a button can be used to skip forward or back a turn. A different button can be used to pause it. The viewer can also view the decks that both sides were using and can upvote or downvote the replay. Replays with high numbers of votes will appear on the main screen when the player accesses the Comics Shop. The player can click buttons in the upper-right corner to see replays uploaded by themselves or people on their friends list. New Strategy Decks One new Strategy Deck has been introduced for each hero. Trivia * The Quantum Physicist's Description is a reference to the Physics thought experiment, Schrodinger's Cat.